


Vid: "Layers" (The Cabin in the Woods) / Festivids 2012

by Milly



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Layers of horror like layers of music". An overview of The Cabin in the Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: "Layers" (The Cabin in the Woods) / Festivids 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_miserychic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/gifts).



**Description:** Layers of horror like layers of music.  
 _Made for for Festivids 2012_  
 **Source:** The Cabin in the Woods (2012)  
 **Song:** "Abandon Opening Titles", Clint Mansell  
 **Length:** 2:10  
 **Size:** 45.5 MB  
 **Format:** avi (xvid)  
 **[DOWNLOAD](http://www.inner-demons.org/eye/movies/milly_layers.zip)** (zipped)

[Festivids LJ Post ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/175474.html)/ [Festivids DW Post](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/174879.html) / [Personal LJ post](http://milly.livejournal.com/365537.html)

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I enjoyed the movie, but I felt like it wasted a lot of potential with its opening scene. I feel like they knew the "twist" might be ruined by advertising, so they decided to jump right into it and reveal that the group was being controlled, but I felt like it built a wall between the audience and the characters, where not only where they actors in a movie, but even the characters were "acting" in a preset scenario. It felt harder to relate to what was happening to them that way. It also removed much of the horror and made it more like a comedy with added gore.
> 
> I decided to build this vid that way I wish the movie would have been built, which admittedly is a more traditional structure, but in my opinion, a better way to explain the layers (ah!) of the movie and the meta it was trying to convey.
> 
> The song has various layers that come in gradually and which each of those I tried bringing in a new element of horror. Little by little, the camera is pulled back - at first, the audience is standing in the control room and we're just watching a traditional horror movie, until it's revealed that the the people watching have some form of control over the events. The camera moves further and further back and we're watching the people that were controlling the killing spree being killed themselves, and then it pulls back one more layer and you're watching them being killed on screens too. The implication there is that the horror will unraveling and the camera will pull back until _you're next_


End file.
